


More

by holyhael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant/Top Castiel, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhael/pseuds/holyhael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>destiel pwp, little bit of orgasm denial, declarations of love, schmoop. top!cas, bottom!dean. enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this forever ago on tumblr and just now realized it's not here. So here it is.

“Fuck, Cas. You- goddamn."

Cas releases him, the precome stretching out between his lips and the tip of Dean’s dick. Dean whines and lifts his hips for Cas to get back to business, but Cas pushes him down again. Although Dean is disappointed at first, when he sees that Cas is reaching for the first drawer of the nightstand, he shudders with pleasure. “Cas, I don’t think I’m going to last that long.”

“I’m going to make you,” he promises as his fingers close around the base of Dean’s cock. He’s got the lube in his other hand, and he opens it with his mouth. Unfortunately, he has to let go of Dean to spread the cool substance over his fingers, but neither of them complain. “You are going to remember me every second of the day.”

“Fuck, you think I could forget you? Even for a moment?”

“No, but one should always take extra precautions, just in case.” His fingers circle around Dean’s hole, teasing him. Dean’s lips press together to hold back a whine. “I’m going to be with you all day. You’ll feel me.”

"For days," Dean agrees. His hips buck up to try to push Cas’ fingers fully in. “Come on."

With a smirk, Cas gives Dean what he wants. Two fingers push inside of him without warning. Dean’s jaw drops with a gasp and his eyes fall closed. He’s so beautiful like this. Of course he is always beautiful, but at this particular moment, Cas is intensely conscious of it. The sheen of sweat coating Dean’s forehead; the bared expanse and tendons of his throat just begging to be sucked and kissed and bitten; his slick, swollen cock dripping precome against his stomach; his toes curling into the bedsheets - Cas has to take a moment and just take in Dean.

"You’re so beautiful," Cas tells him, leaning over to suck onto his firm nipples. He leads a trail of kisses to the other one and gives it the same treatment.

"Do you always have to say that?" Dean asks.

"Yes."

Dean’s head falls onto the pillow. When he opens his eyes, they’re dark, and they don’t leave Cas’ face for an instant. He watches Cas as his fingers spread and open him, prepare him for his cock.

"Come on, I’m ready now," Dean insists. Cas feels around for a moment, then decides that Dean’s right. Still, his fingers stay inside and search. It isn’t long until he brushes against Dean’s prostate and makes Dean gasp again.

"There it is." Cas smiles.

Dean opens his eyes to glare at him.

"I know what you want, Dean," Cas says, drawing out his fingers. “I know what you need."

"Need you."

Cas understands that sentiment now. It’s not about power, not about use. It’s purely and simply about the way he feels like he’s glowing when he and Dean are together, even doing the simplest of tasks. It’s about the way his chest caves in when Dean is injured. It’s about how Cas can’t comprehend a world without Dean in it somewhere, doesn’t understand how he’s lived for millennia without him.

"I need you, too," Cas says. He leans in to kiss Dean, to seal the feeling there. “Always."

He guides his cock to Dean’s entrance and pushes in. Dean swallows him up effortlessly, but Cas stays still, even when Dean impatiently jerks up. “Come on, you bastard. Move, damn it, or I’m going to do it for you."

"You’ll do no such thing," Cas commands, holding Dean’s hips down effortlessly. He may not be an angel anymore, but he’s still stronger than most. "Tell me, Dean," he says, rolling the nub of Dean’s right nipple between his fingers. “Tell me what it feels like to have my cock buried deep inside you."

"It feels like you’re a jackass," Dean says.

"That’s interesting."

Without warning, he withdraws until he’s nearly out, then slams back in. It’s a rhythm that both he and Dean can appreciate, just rough enough, just fast enough. They lose themselves in it. It isn’t long until Cas feels his balls tighten. His orgasm waits in his stomach, building and building, but he doesn’t release it. He can’t.

"Cas," Dean whines. Cas loves the way his name sounds on Dean’s full lips. He kisses them, and still the word bleeds out and fills him with such ecstasy. “Cas, Cas."

He wraps a hand around Dean’s erection and pumps it. “Yes, Dean?"

"Gonna come."

"No you aren’t."

His next thrust is rough, and it strikes Dean’s prostate. Dean opens his eyes to glare at him. “Dick."

"I’m not done with you yet," Cas says. His left hand crawls down from Dean’s hip to press at his entrance. “Do you think you can take more?"

"More?"

"I think you can. I have faith in you."

One finger worms its way in to Dean, pressed tight between the rim and Cas’ cock. Cas closes his eyes at the sensation.

"You’re so perfect, Dean."

Dean doesn’t respond, so Cas adds his second finger. It’s more difficult to keep their regular pace with his fingers inside as well, but it’s worth the slower and even a little bit shallower rhythm. He’s still able to hit Dean’s prostate, still able to make his lover feel good, and that’s all that matters.

It’s when the third finger presses in that Dean comes. Long spurts of white paint his abdomen. He lets his own orgasm overcome him and fill Dean up with a final few thrusts. Dean is too dazed to move when Cas pulls out of him completely and nudges his legs closed.

Cas crawls onto the bed and lays next to Dean. He feels sated and awesome, and he smiles. “I love you, Dean."

"Love you, too."


End file.
